What Word?
by irrationallyrational
Summary: There seems to be a word missing from Rachel Berry's vocabulary
1. Chapter 1

"Damn Berry! What the hell happened to you?" Santana asks as she meanders over to me. We just had gym class and were in the locker room changing back into our clothes. Currently I was clad in only my blue lace bra and yellow skirt that was border line acceptable. I turn to face the dark haired girl with my shirt in my hand.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion with my face scrunching up. She now stands in front of me in her Cheerios uniform, fully ready and she raises an eyebrow as if I should know.

"Turn around," she merely says. I give her a look of apprehension before I do as I am told. I feel her fingers move my hair so it now rest over my left shoulder exposing my back. I feel her fingertips ghost across my skin as she whispers obscenities. All I can do is focus on the shirt in my hands as my mind follows her touch across my flesh.

"What did you do last night?" is whispered to me and with that my mind flashes to the nightly activities that I partook in. Heavy breathing, sweaty bodies sliding together, deep moans, fierce growls, nails and teeth, harsh grabbing and squeezing, hair pulling, and a flushed face all race before me again. A small gasp from my mouth reverts me back to the locker room. Her fingers have found a particular sore spot.

Again she asks me a question laced in a concern almost unknown from the Latina, "Why do you let her do this to you?" is whispered again in my ear. I have no real answer, well actually I think I might have one but I don't even really understand why. Her fingers have made it down to the small of my back; she starts to play with the elastic of my skirt, starts tugging it down. I hear her suck a breath in as she follows a bruise down as she pulls the clothing down. On my rump resides a good size black and blue. I make no movement and say no words as she inspects my body. As she pulls the skirt down a little further to see what else lies beneath, we hear a snarl from the other end of the row of lockers.

"What are you doing?" is heard low and threatening. It's hard to believe something so menacing and evil sounding could come from such a gorgeous mouth. Santana immediate snaps the skirt back into its proper place and straightens herself out. As I glance back at her I see momentary fear flash through her features. It appears as fast as it disappears. Her hard exterior is placed upon her once again. Surprisingly she says nothing but merely glares with a look of disgust at her best friend who starts stalking down the row. I look back into my locker and take a deep breath preparing myself.

"Put your shirt on Berry," is said to me with a possessiveness I have grown to unconsciously recognize and quite accustom to. I slide the shirt over my head and fix it so it sits comfortable upon my body. It is a deep v neck cotton tee that gives enough peek to be a tease. I wear it because I know she likes it. As soon as my hair is pulled through and the shirt is settled nicely upon my hip bones, pair of pale arms and slender fingers hook around me, settling on my lower abdomen and pulling my backside tight against her front. Her lips find the flesh beneath my ear causing me to shiver.

"Let's go," is said with conviction and without question to it. She pulls away from me so I can turn around. She is glaring at Santana with threats that need no voicing and she grabs my school bag, flinging it upon her shoulder. Grabbing my hand she gives one last glare before stalking off with me in tow. I look back at the Latina to see an expression of despair and pity placed upon her lovely features as she watches me be dragged away. The last thing I see before the halls bombarded my vision is the girl heave a great sigh, almost of disappointment, as she closes my gym locker for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got a surprise for us," she drawls as she pushes me into the bedroom from the bathroom by my underwear clad waist. My heart clenches with these words, fear curdles in my stomach.

"Yeah?" I ask warily. She shoots me a smirk as she meanders across the plush carpet to the large television. She takes a DVD case out of a bag leaning against the front of the stand. Realizing it is a movie she has planned for us I clamor up onto the bed and get comfortable. The light purple comforter is my favorite and feels smooth on my skin as I lie stretched out on my stomach. I take one of the four pillows and cross my arms over it and place my chin upon the place they cross. After placing the DVD in the player she stands with shit-eating grin upon her flawless face. Her blonde hair still damp clings to the porcelain skin. My eyes travel up from her red toenails, her pale toned legs to the tiny black panties to the oversized t-shirt masking smooth abs and plump breasts. Heat rushes to my cheeks. She saunters her tantalizing body over to the bed and mirrors my position right next to me so we touch for most of the length of our bodies. She pushes play on the remote. I turn my gaze to the screen. My brows meet as vulgar images come up. It's a Spanish porno. I look over to see her looking back with a gleam in her eyes. I sigh and turn back to watch. As things progress in the film I feel anticipation and anxiety in my limbs as my body tightens in on itself. I glance periodically over to see her getting more and more flushed. Suddenly her smoldering hazel eyes return my gaze and that gleam is now darker and …hungry. I swallow.

"Just watch the TV," is husked at me. I begrudgingly bring my eyes to the screen. I feel her moving next to me. Her weight is no longer beside me. I feel two strong thighs encompass my hips. She shifts her weight until it is all resting upon the backside of my upper thighs, right where my butt meets my legs. Then I feel smooth delicate fingers take my moist hair and twist it into a single spiral that is then place upon my shoulder. I feel lips ghost from my ear down my neck until they encounter my shoulder where she sinks her teeth into my flesh. I shove my face into the pillow to muffle the cry that threatens to escape. She runs her tongue soothingly along the wound as her hands drag their nails down my back. The marks are still made even through my t-shirt. She shoves her nose into my hair and takes a deep breath, taking in the shampoo she picked out. Her fingers find themselves under my shirt and gripping the flesh at my waist. Her fingers tighten as she thrust her hips into my ass, hard. She grinds herself down into me and groans deeply into my ear. Her hands squeeze and pull at my hips while she slowly rubs herself against my rump. She pulls her hips back slightly to only bring them back down harder than before. I grunt from the force. She drags her lips down my clothed back to the middle of my shoulder blades where she playfully bites me through the material. I arch. Her chin digs into my spine as she again brings herself forceful upon my ass. I feel her weight shift again as she sits up more fully. Her hands find firm places to grab on my hip bones as she draws away from me to only reunite again. She continues and soon her pace is frenzied, I can hear her labored breathing and occasional whimper. Heat and wetness collect uncomfortably in my nether region. My nipples are hard against the cotton of my t-shirt. I vaguely watch the couple on the screen as she rides me. Her pace is erratic and her fingers are unforgiving as they dig into me. Her whimpers are now moans. I can only imagine her eyes are closed. She gives a final thrust and lets a guttural noise representing my name out. She sighs as her body gives into the pleasure. She rubs herself slowly against me to finish riding out her orgasm, her wetness seeping through her underwear and into mine. I feel a shift once again, this time she lies completely on top of me, leaving no breathe of space between the entireties of our bodies. Her head comes to rest upon my shoulder beside my own. I feel her relax completely into my body. She kisses my cheek lightly with adoration. After a few seconds I return the gesture to see she has a beautiful little smile expressing her contentment and happiness. My heart swells.


End file.
